


Halloween Priorities

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: Priorities [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Yoosung is a little embarrassed to wear his costume to a party with people he actually knows.





	Halloween Priorities

Yoosung was not sure about this plan.  He was so excited to do a couples costume with MinJi and Saeyoung this year, but he was a little embarrassed to wear his costume around people he actually knew.  Sure, he wore it to the restaurant as a surprise for MinJi, but those weren’t people he knew or would ever see again.  He nervously ran his fingers along the edge of his collar. 

 

Saeyoung was already prancing around excitedly in his white cat ears and tail, with a red collar jingling with every movement.  Yoosung fixed his hair around the golden ears on his own head, looking back at his own reflection.  He wasn’t even sure this was actually a couples costume, but Saeyoung wanted to be Elly in honor of getting to visit her.  MinJi thought it would be appropriate for Yoosung to be a puppy, and then she had decided she would be a bunny.  He had to admit though, Saeyoung looked really cute in his costume, and he loved seeing him so happy.  Yoosung was excited to see MinJi’s costume as well, but she was still in the bathroom getting ready.

 

The jingling grew closer as Saeyoung came up behind him.  “Need help fixing your ears?  I can draw a nose on for you!”

 

Yoosung returned his bright smile, shoving away his nervousness.  “Yeah.  Thanks.”

 

Saeyoung carded his fingers through Yoosung’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes, putting the blue pins into their usual position.  He turned Yoosung around and slid his makeup bag closer, digging around until he raised his fist into the air triumphantly with a brown pencil.  Yoosung knew next to nothing about makeup, but he always felt special when Saeyoung spent time dressing him up.

 

The pencil tickled his face, but in no time Saeyoung was finished.  “You look so cute Puppy!”

 

Yoosung blushed at the compliment, toying with his collar again.  “T-thanks.  You look really cute too!”

 

Saeyoung crawled into Yoosung’s lap happily and snuggled into him, jingling all the way.  Yoosung couldn’t keep himself from laughing.  “You are even acting like a cat today.”

 

Saeyoung looked up at him innocently, tilting his head to the side, and meowed.

 

The sound of MinJi giggling made both of them look in her direction excitedly.  She had black bunny ears and a short, flowing, black dress with a tail pinned on the back and a purple collar of her own.

 

“You both are way too cute!  Saeyoung, can you draw my nose on too?”

 

He hopped up with a flurry of bells.  “One cute bunny nose coming up!  Please have a seat my lady.”  He bowed and offered the spot he had vacated in Yoosung’s lap.

 

Giggling she took it and pecked Yoosung on the cheek.  Saeyoung drew on her nose as well while Yoosung wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

 

“Is everyone ready to go?  Jumin will probably not approve if we are all late to his party.”  MinJi looked pointedly at Saeyoung.  “And don’t ruin all of your hard work to visit Elly!”

 

You could practically see the hearts in Saeyoung’s eyes at the mention of Elizabeth the 3rd.  “I won’t ruin my visitation rights!”

 

Yoosung chuckled, “You know Lisa is going to start thinking you love Elly more than her!”

 

Saeyoung gasped dramatically.  “Not my darling Lisa!  She is my one true fluff, but I don’t want Elly to think I forgot about her.”

 

Hearing her name, Lisa sauntered into the room, nuzzling at Yoosung’s leg.  “Don’t worry Lisa, we all love you the most!”

 

MinJi reached down to scratch Lisa’s head.  “Sorry my sweet girl, we have to go to the party now.”

 

They all grabbed their jackets and got into Saeyoung’s baby.  Yoosung fingered his collar uncertainly again, but this time MinJi noticed his uncomfortableness.  “You don’t have to wear you collar tonight if you don’t want to, you know.”

 

Yoosung met her eyes and blushed  before looking down.  “I want to, so we can all match.  I just keep thinking of all the things I get to do in this collar and it feels so naughty to wear in public, around our friends.”

 

MinJi smiled mischievously back at him.  “No one else will know, and I happen to know you have a thing for exhibions.  Maybe if the opportunity arises, you can even have a treat at the party.”

 

Yoosung flushed red.

 

Saeyoung let out a soft whimper as he kept his eyes on the road.  “You two always make it a challenge to drive you anywhere.”

 

“You could always let one of us drive for once!” MinJi smirked at him.

 

“Tempting, but my baby loves only me!”

 

Yoosung chuckled at him, willing his blush to go away.  “Next year I get to pick the Halloween costumes!” 

 

This was certainly going to be an interesting party.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Halloween story to embarrass and fluster Yoosung. Hope you Enjoyed! 
> 
> I might continue this with a short smutty treat for Yoosung at the party.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
